Judentum
miniatur|Der [[Davidstern (hebräisch magen david „Schild Davids“) ist eines der Symbole des Judentums.]] Unter Judentum (von griechisch ἰουδαϊσμός ioudaismos, ) versteht man einerseits die Religion, die Traditionen und Lebensweise, die Philosophie und meist auch die Kulturen der Juden (Judaismus) und andererseits die Gesamtheit der Juden. Letztere wird auch Judenheit genannt.[http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/Judenheit Judenheit, die], Duden online, abgerufen am 29. Oktober 2016. Die jüdische Religion ist die älteste der monotheistischen abrahamitischen Religionen. Sie hat eine Geschichte von mehr als 3000 Jahren, in denen sie sich entwickelt hat. Der jüdische Monotheismus wird als „ethischer Monotheismus“ bezeichnet: „Gott ist im Judentum Inbegriff ethischen Wollens.“ Man unterscheidet zwischen aschkenasischem und sephardischem Judentum, seit dem Durchbruch der jüdischen Aufklärung gibt es zusätzlich religiöse Unterteilungen in Reformjudentum, konservatives und orthodoxes Judentum mit verschiedenen Strömungen. Grundlage des Judentums ist die Tora (hier deutsch „Gesetz“), das sind die fünf Bücher Moses, die den für das Judentum wichtigsten Teil der hebräischen Bibel (Tanach) bilden, sowie die die Tora erläuternden rabbinischen Schriften, die traditionellerweise als „mündliche Torah“ bezeichnet werden. Im Jahr 2010 lebten weltweit etwa 13,5 bis 15 Millionen Juden, die meisten in Israel und in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. 10 bis 15 Prozent von ihnen werden der jüdischen Orthodoxie zugerechnet. Begriffsgeschichte Die deutsche Bezeichnung „Jude“ geht über den lateinischen Ausdruck judaeus, dann den griechischen Ausdruck ioudaios und aramäische und persische Entsprechungen zurück auf das hebräische Wort yehudi. Dieses bezeichnete zunächst die Angehörigen des Stammes Juda und die Bewohner dessen Territoriums. Unter der Herrschaft Davids (ungefähr 1000 vor u. Z.) in Hebron wurde dieses Gebiet „Königreich Juda“ genannt . Unter Rehabeam wurde es aufgespalten. Das südliche Teilgebiet wurde Juda genannt, das nördliche Teilgebiet Israel. Der Ausdruck „Judäer“ wurde wiederum sowohl für Stammesangehörige wie auch sonstige Bewohner gebraucht, so etwa auch für die Angehörigen des Stammes Benjamin . Das Nordreich Israel bestand nur bis 722 v. Chr. Danach wurde yehudi und dessen Entsprechungen unterschiedslos gebraucht, auch als Bezeichnung für die Angehörigen einer spezifischen Religion (mityahadim, vgl. ); religiöse, politische und nationale Aspekte sind terminologisch nicht differenzierbar.Vgl. hierzu und zum vorhergehenden Y. M. Grintz: Art. Jew, Semantics, in: Encyclopaedia Judaica, 2. Auflage, Bd. 11, S. 253 f. Dieser Sprachgebrauch ist – manifest u. a. auch später in neutestamentlichen Texten – vorwiegend Fremdbezeichnung; als Selbstbezeichnung überwiegt am yisrael (Volk Israel), und zwar vermutlich, um die nationale Identität durch Erinnerung der Frühgeschichte zu stabilisieren.Grintz, 253. Nach halachischem Recht gilt als Jude, wer Kind einer jüdischen Mutter istVgl. Mishnah Kiddushin 3,12, 68b; Yadayim, Issurei Biah 15,3–4. Maimonides: Mishneh Torah, Kedushah, Issurei Biah 12–15, bes. 12,7; 15,3–6. Schulchan Aruch, Eben Ha-Eser 4,5; 19. oder regelgerecht zum Judentum konvertiert ist (Gijur). Insbesondere seit Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts wird diese Definition teilweise nicht mehr akzeptiert, unter anderen aus folgenden Gründen:Vor- und nachstehendes eng nach Raphael Posner: Art. Jew, Halakhic Definition, in: Encyclopaedia Judaica, 2. Auflage, Bd. 11, S. 254–255. * Die Konversion erfordert das Bekenntnis zu den Grundlagen jüdischen Glaubens und zur Einhaltung seiner Vorschriften.Vgl. etwa Talmud, Mishnah, Berakhot 30b; Keritot 9a; Yevamot 46a-b. Zahlreiche säkulare Juden befolgen dies aber nicht. * Von Nationalsozialisten wurden sechs Millionen Menschen als Juden betrachtet und ermordet, von denen nach halachischem Recht Hunderttausende nicht als Juden gegolten hätten (siehe dazu die nationalsozialistischen Begriffe „Halbjude“ und „Jüdischer Mischling)“. * Viele Bewohner des heutigen Staates Israel werden im Geiste eines jüdischen Nationalbewusstseins erzogen und haben beispielsweise für Israel Militärdienst zu leisten, gelten aber nach halachischer Definition nicht als Juden. In Personalausweisen ist von le'om die Rede, was u. a. mit „Nationalität“ wiedergegeben werden kann. 1958 spitzte sich eine Kontroverse im israelischen Kabinett unter Premierminister David Ben-Gurion zu, wie dieser Terminus zu handhaben sei: im Sinne einer Identifikation mit dem Staat Israel oder im Sinne des halachischen Rechts. Ben-Gurion ließ Gutachten von jüdischen Gelehrten einholen, deren Mehrheit sich dafür aussprach, der halachischen Definition zu folgen.Vgl. die Dokumentation in Sidney B. Hoenig/Baruch Litvin (Hrsg.): Jewish Identity: Modern Responsa and Opinions on The Registration of Children of Mixed Marriages – David Ben-Gurion’s Query to Leaders of World Jewry; Philip Feldheim, New York 1965. Der oberste Gerichtshof Israels schlug 1968 anlässlich einer Klage von Benjamin Shalit, Chefpsychologe der israelischen Armee, der Staatsregierung vor, das betreffende Gesetz zu ändern. Nachdem die Regierung dem nicht gefolgt war, entschied das Gericht am 23. Januar 1970 mit fünf von neun Stimmen, dass in den Pass aufzunehmen sei, was glaubwürdig vom Antragsteller angegeben werde. Einige der Richter notierten, dass le'om nicht-religiös definierbar sei. Dieses Urteil hätte darüber hinaus keine weiteren Konsequenzen gehabt, z. B. für Eheschließungen vor rabbinischen Gerichten. Nach massiven Protesten wurde das Gesetz allerdings wieder im Sinne der halachischen Definition verändert; es wurden aber auch Konversionen vor nichtorthodoxen Rabbinern zugelassen.Vorstehender Absatz nach Posner, 254. Ein Jude nach der vorerwähnten halachischen Definition könnte auch einer anderen Religion folgen. Derartige Fälle wurden allerdings über Jahrhunderte hinweg kontrovers debattiert, auch im Zusammenhang mit „Apostaten“.Vgl. Posner, 254 f.Vgl. etwa J. Blidstein: Who Is Not A Jew? The Medieval Discussion; in: Israel Law Review 11/3 (1976), 369–390; Edward Fram: Perception and Reception of Repentant Apostates in Medieval Ashkenaz and Premodern Poland; in: AJS Review 21/2 (1996), 299–339. Ein weiterer Problemfall ist die Konversion aus nicht-altruistischen Beweggründen, etwa zum Zwecke einer gültigen Eheschließung. Nach halachischem Recht sollte diese ungültig sein. Es wurde aber auch vorgeschlagen, Konversionen gelten zu lassen, bei welchen nur kein Wissen von den jüdischen Vorschriften bestand, diese aber nicht explizit abgelehnt wurden.Vgl. Posner, 255 mit Verweis auf Moshe Feinstein. Wer sind die Juden? In den Statistiken werden in der Regel diejenigen als Juden gezählt, die sich selbst als solche bezeichnen. Norman Solomon definiert als Juden „alle Mitglieder jener heutigen Gruppe, die sich positiv auf die von den Rabbinen des Talmuds definierten Traditionen beziehen“. Im orthodoxen und konservativen oder liberalen Judentum gilt als Jude, wer jüdische Eltern hat oder zum Judentum konvertiert ist. Ist nur ein Elternteil jüdisch, so richtet sich gemäß jüdischem, auf Mischna und Talmud basierendem Gesetz (Halachah) die Zugehörigkeit nach der Mutter; Kinder jüdischer Väter, die keine jüdische Mutter haben, müssen zum Judentum konvertieren, um als Juden zu gelten. Im amerikanischen Reformjudentum, seit Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts die größte jüdische Denomination in den USA, gilt dagegen jedes Kind als Jude, das einen jüdischen Elternteil hat, sofern es jüdisch erzogen wird. Jüdische Geschichte In den Erzählungen der Tora, den fünf Büchern Mose, beginnt die Geschichte des jüdischen Volkes mit dem Bund, den Gott mit Abraham schließt . Die jüdische Tradition sieht Abraham als den Begründer des Monotheismus, des Glaubens an einen einzigen, unsichtbaren Gott. Diesen Bund setzt Gott mit Abrahams Sohn Isaak und dessen Sohn Jakob fort, der seit dem Ringkampf am östlichen Ufer des Flusses Jabbok Jisrael genannt wurde. Jakob hatte zwölf Söhne, die als Stammväter der Zwölf Stämme Israels (Israeliten) gelten. Diese ziehen von Kanaan, dem heutigen Palästina bzw. Israel nach Ägypten, wo ihre Nachfahren vom Pharao versklavt werden. Aus dieser Sklaverei werden die von Mosche (Moses) angeführten Hebräer durch Gott befreit, der ihnen am Berg Sinai die, schriftliche und mündliche, Tora offenbart. Obwohl das jüdische Volk an dieser Aufgabe häufig scheitert, was die späteren Propheten immer wieder beklagen, bleibt der Bund mit Gott ungebrochen. Mit dem babylonischen Exil im sechsten vorchristlichen Jahrhundert begann die Geschichte des Judentums im Irak. In hellenistischer Zeit entwickelte sich in der jüdischen Diaspora das Hellenistische Judentum. Spätestens seit der Umwandlung des jüdischen Königreichs in eine römische Provinz im 1. Jahrhundert nach Christus unter Tiberius, der Zerstörung Jerusalems durch Titus unter Kaiser Vespasian und der hadrianischen Neugründung mit dem Namen Aelia Capitolina zerstreuten sich die Juden als regional greifbares und geschlossenes Volk endgültig und siedelten zu einem großen Teil innerhalb des Römischen Reiches. Ein weiterer bedeutender Anteil lebte im Perserreich, wo in der Spätantike und dem frühen Mittelalter mit den Akademien von Sura und Pumbedita in Babylonien, damals Teil des Sassanidenreichs, der intellektuelle Schwerpunkt lag. Die übrigen Anhänger des Judentums verteilten sich im Hochmittelalter auch in andere Teile Europas, im Spätmittelalter, im Zuge der Pestpogrome und der Ausweisung beispielsweise aus Frankreich, besonders nach Osteuropa, ferner in die islamische Welt und im Anschluss, Vertreibung aus Spanien 1492, wieder ins heutige Palästina sowie auch in die Neue Welt. Juden wurden oft verfolgt, konnten sich stellenweise aber auch unter Beibehaltung von Glaube und Tradition als integraler Bestandteil der lokalen Gesellschaften etablieren. Jüdische Religion miniatur|Eine [[Torarolle]] Die jüdische religiöse Tradition ist eine monotheistische Religion, deren Gott auch als der Gott Jisraels bezeichnet wird. Dieser Gott wird im orthodoxen Verständnis als Schöpfer des Universums angesehen, der auch heute noch aktiv in der Welt handelt (Theismus). Einige wenige jüdische Philosophen des Mittelalters (Gersonides, Abraham ibn Daud), beeinflusst durch die Kabbala und Neu-Aristotelismus, und der Neuzeit, Harold Kushner (insbesondere nach dem Holocaust) tendieren allerdings zu einer eher distanzierten Positionierung dieses Gottes (Deismus), der sich von seiner Schöpfung entfernt habe. Die jüdische Religion basiert auf den religiösen Überlieferungen der Juden. Diese Überlieferungen teilen sich auf in eine schriftliche Lehre, die in der Tora niedergelegt ist (schriftliche Tora), und eine mündliche Lehre, auch: mündliche Tora, die im Talmud diskutiert wird. Dieser ist historisch gesehen in Mischna und Gemara aufgeteilt. Auf beiden beruht die Halacha, das jüdische Gesetz. Die Halacha beruht aber auch auf rabbinischen Gesetzgebungen und Responsen, die im Laufe der Zeit gefällt wurden. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurden zahlreiche Versuche unternommen, die Halacha zusammenzufassen; eines der bekanntesten Beispiele dafür ist der Schulchan Aruch. Glaube Der Begriff Jüdischer Glaube bezieht sich auf die religiösen Traditionen des Judentums in der jüngsten Geschichte, in der biblischen und vorbiblischen Zeit und in der Vielfalt seiner Strömungen. Das diese religiösen Traditionen tragende, bewahrende und lehrende Judentum der Gegenwart wird rabbinisch genannt. Häufig wird im Sinne dieses Begriffs von den jüdischen Glaubensprinzipien gesprochen, die im angelsächsischen Raum Jewish principles of faith genannt werden. Diese sind jedoch im Unterschied zum Christentum nicht allgemeingültig definiert und somit nicht dogmatisch. Auch der Glaube an die Existenz Gottes ist im Judentum nicht dogmatisch, im Gegensatz zum Beispiel zum islamischen Glaubensbekenntnis, der Schahāda. Das Judentum kennt keinen Katechismus. Jüdische Glaubensprinzipien In der Geschichte des Judentums entstand eine Reihe grundlegender Glaubensprinzipien, deren Einhaltung von Juden mehr oder weniger erwartet wird, um in Einklang mit der jüdischen religiösen Gemeinschaft und ihrem Glauben zu sein, deren genaue Anzahl jedoch nicht feststeht und immer noch diskutiert wird. Die Strenge und der Umfang dieser Forderungen variieren unter den verschiedenen jüdischen Gemeinden. Siehe Strömungen des Judentums, insbesondere Orthodoxes Judentum, Liberales Judentum und Rekonstruktionismus. Rabbiner Josef Albo zählt im Sefer ha-Ikkarim drei Glaubensprinzipien. Maimonides hat sowohl in halachischen wie in religionsphilosophischen Werken einige Grundprinzipien des jüdischen Glaubens formuliert, darunter der Glaube an Gott als höchste und erste Ursache und Schöpfer von Allem, an Gottes Einheit, Unkörperlichkeit u. a.Vgl. z. B. die ersten der 13 Iqqarim, Mischnakommentar zu Sanhedrin, X; den Anfang des Sefer ha-Mitzvoth; Mishneh Torah, 1. Buch Sefer ham-Madda. Diese Kodifikation wurde breit rezipiert. Ähnliche Hervorhebungen treffen andere Autoren der jüdischen Scholastik vor und nach Maimonides. Auch wird darauf verwiesen, dass ein ganzes, gerade gewordenes Volk Zeuge Gottes bei der Schneidung des Bundes am Berg Sinai war (im Christentum: etwa ein Dutzend Apostel, im Islam nur Mohammed, auch bei den Mormonen nur ein Mensch, deren Begründer). Im Gegensatz zum Christentum und zum Islam hat das Judentum bis auf eine kurze Ausnahme in der antiken Geschichte auf Missionierung Andersgläubiger verzichtet. Das Judentum betrachtet es nicht als eine Sünde oder zum Beispiel als Ausschlusskriterium für die Empfängnis des Heils durch Gott (siehe: Auferstehung), wenn Nicht-Juden und andere Völker ihre abweichenden Religionen bzw. Glaubensvorstellungen pflegen. Das Judentum ist der Ansicht, dass auch Angehörige anderer Religionen Anteil am Leben nach dem Tode haben können, wenn sie ein ethisches Leben geführt haben. Siehe hierzu Noachidische Gebote. Die Beschneidung an Jungen ist ein elementares Gebot des Judentums und konstitutives Merkmal der jüdischen Identität.Erklärung des Präsidenten des Zentralrats der Juden in Deutschland Religiöse Führung Jüdische Gemeinden werden geistlich und rechtlich von einem Rabbiner geleitet. Sephardische Juden sowie die Karäer bezeichnen ihren geistlichen Leiter auch als Chacham (Weiser). Bei jemenitischen Juden ist der Begriff Mori (mein Lehrer) gebräuchlich. Die Gottesdienste werden im Allgemeinen von einem Kantor (Chasan) oder allgemeiner gesagt von einem Vorbeter geleitet; zu ihrer Durchführung wird ein Quorum bzw. (hebräisch) Minjan, d. h. die Versammlung von zehn religiös volljährigen jüdischen Personen (in der Orthodoxie nur Männer), benötigt. Die allgemeine, weltliche Leitung einer jüdischen Gemeinde hingegen liegt bei einem von den Gemeindemitgliedern zu wählenden Gemeindevorstand. Religiöse Strömungen des Judentums In der Gegenwart gibt es verschiedene Strömungen innerhalb des religiösen Judentums. Die Gruppierungen unterscheiden sich nicht in erster Linie, aber auch in Hinblick auf Gottesvorstellungen und Glauben. Es werden orthodoxe und nicht-orthodoxe jüdische Strömungen unterschieden. In einem weiteren Sinn können die nicht-orthodoxen Strömungen auch als progressiv, reformiert oder liberal (wobei hier liberal nicht vom politischen Liberalismus abgeleitet ist) bezeichnet werden. Eine Mittelstellung zwischen Orthodoxie und dem liberalen Judentum nimmt das im 19. Jahrhundert sich formierende konservative Judentum ein. Einer der grundlegenden Unterschiede zwischen orthodoxem Judentum und den nicht-orthodoxen Strömungen ist das Verständnis der Offenbarung am Berg Sinai, wobei die Orthodoxie vom buchstäblichen Sinn der von Moses empfangenen Tora als unbedingt gültiger Weisung ausgeht. Das nicht-orthodoxe Judentum versteht diese Offenbarung nicht als absolut, sondern als einen fortdauernden Prozess des Dialoges Gottes mit seinem Volk, in der Zeit und in den Kulturen. Im Kontext dieser historisch-kritischen Auslegung der Offenbarung entstanden alle nicht-orthodoxen Strömungen des Judentums. Da sie alle die Entwicklung betonen, gehören sie zum progressiven Judentum im weitesten Sinne. Im engeren Sinne gehören zum progressiven Judentum alle Gruppen des Reform-Judentums, die sich im Verband Weltunion für progressives Judentum zusammengeschlossen haben. Alle religiösen jüdischen Strömungen der Gegenwart haben ihren Ausgang in den Impulsen der Geistesgeschichte vor allem Deutschlands und Europas ab Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts. Seit Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hat sich der Schwerpunkt der wissenschaftlichen und theologischen Entwicklung des Judentums in die USA verlagert. Aus Deutschland sind die Beiträge zur Entwicklung jüdischen Denkens und Geistesleben nach der Shoa unbedeutend. Langsam entwickelt sich dieses aber zunehmend unter der Zuwanderung jüdischer Menschen aus der ehemaligen UdSSR, aus der Diaspora Osteuropas und Asiens. Wichtigste religiöse Strömungen des Judentums: * Orthodoxes Judentum ** Ultraorthodoxes Judentum (englisch auch Haredi Judaism) *** Chassidismus ** Neo-orthodoxes Judentum (englisch auch Modern Orthodox Judaism) * Reformjudentum (englisch auch Liberal oder Progressive Judaism) * Konservatives Judentum * Rekonstruktionismus Kleinere religiöse Strömungen: * Jewish Renewal Laizistische Strömungen: * Humanistisches Judentum Unter Einfluss einiger Freikirchen entstand in den USA die Gruppe der so genannten messianischen Juden (Eigenbezeichnung) oder modernen Judenchristen, die sich zum Christentum bekennt. Meist sind dies konvertierte Juden evangelikaler Prägung, die an ihrer jüdischen Identität festhalten sowie ein paar jüdische Traditionen pflegen und hauptsächlich in den USA zu finden sind. „Messianisches“ Judentum ist nach dem Verständnis aller anderen Strömungen des Judentums (orthodox, konservativ, liberal, reformiert) im religiösen Sinn kein Judentum, da seine Interpretation der Tradition christlich ist. Hier unterscheiden sich Selbstwahrnehmung und Außenwahrnehmung. Aktueller Kontext Das Judentum ist seit Jahrtausenden häufig religiösen, ideologischen und politischen Anfeindungen und dabei Pogromen und Verfolgungen ausgesetzt. Einmalig in der Geschichte ist dagegen die Shoa, der Versuch der planmäßigen und quasi-industriellen Ausrottung der „jüdischen Rasse“ durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland. 1934 wurden 17 Millionen jüdische Menschen auf der Welt gezählt. Sechs Millionen Menschen, die zuvor von Nationalsozialisten als „Juden“ eingestuft worden waren, fielen der Shoa zum Opfer. Dies beschleunigte nach dem Zusammenbruch des Dritten Reichs die Umsetzung der zionistischen Bestrebungen und führte 1948 zur Gründung und internationalen Anerkennung des Staates Israel als jüdische Heimstätte. Der heutige Staat Israel ist eine säkulare Demokratie nach westlichem Vorbild, seine Innenpolitik ist jedoch in einigen Bereichen weiterhin stark religiös geprägt. So ist eine bürgerliche Heirat in Israel nach wie vor nicht möglich, da das Familienrecht den jeweiligen Religionsgruppen unterstellt ist. Dies kann zum Beispiel bei einer Scheidung zu Problemen für Frauen führen, wenn sich der Ehemann weigert, der Frau den Scheidebrief (Get) zu überreichen. Gegen einen Ehemann, der eine Scheidung dauerhaft grundlos verhindert, kann zwar vom Rabbinatsgericht eine Erzwingungshaft angeordnet werden, doch ohne einen Get bleibt nach traditionellem jüdischen Recht die von ihrem Mann getrennte Frau „gebunden“ und kann nicht erneut heiraten. Aufgrund der besonderen Geschichte und Tradition des Judentums ist das Verständnis einer jüdischen Identität ausgeprägt, die sich auf ein gemeinsames Schicksal bezieht und nicht notwendigerweise religiös begründet wird. Viele Juden betrachten sich gleichzeitig zum Beispiel als Briten oder US-Amerikaner, bis 1933 auch als patriotische Deutsche, die im Ersten Weltkrieg ihr Leben für ihre europäische Heimat riskierten oder opferten. Aufteilung in ethnische Gruppen Genetische Untersuchungen erlauben es, Populationen, die sich nach Religion und Tradition als jüdisch verstehen, in unterschiedliche ethnische Gruppen zu unterscheiden. So stammt beispielsweise die heutige jüdische Bevölkerung Osteuropas genetisch aus kaukasischen, europäischen und semitischen Anteilen.Nicole Sagener: „Wo liegt der Ursprung der europäischen Juden?“, engl. Original http://gbe.oxfordjournals.org/content/5/1/61.full Unterschieden werden vor allem folgende ethnische Gruppierungen: * Aschkenasim, deren Vorfahren in Deutschland oder Frankreich lebten, bevor sie nach Osteuropa und teilweise später in die USA auswanderten, * Sephardim, deren Vorfahren auf der iberischen Halbinsel (Spanien, Portugal) lebten. Sie flohen 1492 vor der spanischen Inquisition und siedelten sich überwiegend im Mittelmeerraum, teilweise aber auch in Mittel- und Westeuropa an (z. B. Hamburg), * Mizrachim (orientalische Juden), die im Nahen Osten und in Nordafrika lebten, aber auch nach Mittel- und Südasien wanderten. Sie werden oft auch als Sepharden bezeichnet ** Bucharische Juden, * jemenitische Juden (Teimanim), die lange von den übrigen Juden isoliert waren und dadurch teilweise eigene Bräuche entwickelten, * Tzabar, die im Land Israel geborenen Juden. Kleinere Gruppen sind: * die Beta Israel (andere Bezeichnung Falaschen und Falascha Mura) aus Äthiopien, * die persischen Juden (Region Iran), die auf den antiken Stamm Ephraim zurückgehen sollen, * die indischen Juden * die Bnei Menashe (auch Shinlung in Nordostindien und Burma, sie stammen angeblich vom jüdischen Stamm der Menaseh (Manasse) ab), * die Romanioten, die seit der Antike (Apostel Paulus) autochthonen Juden Griechenlands und seiner Grenzstaaten, * die Bergjuden des Kaukasus (Dagestan, Aserbaidschan) siehe auch Schalbusdag, Chasaren und Tat, * die Krimtschaken auf der Krim Umstritten ist die Stellung folgender Gruppen: * die Karäer, * die Samaritaner, * die afrikanischen Neujuden (Beta Israel, Lemba, Abayudaya) * die schwarzen Hebräer afroamerikanischer Herkunft * die Dönme * die Subbotniki Historische jüdische Gruppierungen Fast alle Juden der Neuzeit folgen dem in Mischna und Talmud enthaltenen mündlich überlieferten Gesetz; sie werden als Rabbinisches Judentum bezeichnet. Innerhalb des rabbinischen Judentums gibt es verschiedene Richtungen, wie etwa das Orthodoxe oder das Reformjudentum. * Die kleine Gruppe der Karäer stellt eine Abspaltung von der Mehrheit der Juden dar. Sie lehnt die in Mischna und Talmud enthaltenen Lehren ab. * Die Samaritaner haben als heilige Schriften eine Version der Tora, die Memar Markah sowie eine eigene Liturgie, Gesetze und Auslegungsschriften. Ein Großteil des Tanach (jüdische Bibel) gilt ihnen nicht als inspiriert. Im Gegensatz zum Judentum hat der Psalter der Samariter 155 Psalmen; Judentum und Christenheit kennen nur 150. Die Autorität von Mischna und Talmud lehnen sie ebenfalls ab. Es gibt nur noch wenige Anhänger der samaritischen Religion. Jüdische Kultur Die jüdische Kultur steht in starker Wechselwirkung zu den Kulturen, in denen die jeweilige jüdische Gemeinschaft ihr kulturelles Leben entfaltet, so dass sie kaum isoliert betrachtet werden kann. Dabei spielt die Religion eine unterschiedlich große Rolle. Durch die Spaltung des Europäischen Judentums in die Aschkenasim und Sephardim haben sich hier zwei auch durch die Sprache unterschiedene Kulturräume entwickelt. Siehe auch: Sabbat, Jüdische Speisegesetze, Liste jüdischer Feste, Jüdischer Kalender, Jüdische Küche, Kippa, Medizin in der jüdischen Kultur Sprache Hebräisch ist die Sprache der ältesten jüdischen Schriften und war Umgangssprache der Juden in der antiken Periode ihrer Unabhängigkeit. Es wurde als Umgangssprache nach Jahrhunderten vom Aramäischen verdrängt, blieb aber bis in unsere Tage hinein Gottesdienstsprache, zum Teil auch Gelehrtensprache. Das Aramäische ist eine zum Hebräischen sehr ähnliche Sprache, die auch das schriftliche Hebräisch späterer jüdischer Schriftwerke beeinflusst hat. Einige Passagen in den Schriften des Tanach wurden schon auf aramäisch verfasst, so wechselt beispielsweise das Buch Daniel vom Hebräischen ins Aramäische. Jesus und seine jüdischen Landsleute sprachen aramäisch. Die Bibel der äthiopischen Juden ist auf Altäthiopisch verfasst. In der Diaspora nahmen die Juden die Sprachen der Länder an, in denen sie lebten (siehe Jüdische Sprachen). In einigen Fällen haben die jüdischen Gemeinschaften diese Sprachen aufgrund der historischen und kulturellen Umstände teils zu autonomen Ethnolekten, teils zu selbständigen Sprachen weiterentwickelt; Beispiele sind: * Jiddisch, die Sprache der Aschkenasim. * Juden-Spanisch (oder Sephardische Sprache oder Ladino), die Sprache der Sephardim. * Romaniotisch, die Sprache der seit der Antike im griechischsprachigen Raum lebenden Juden. * Knaanisch * Judäo-Berberisch, die Sprache jüdischer Berber in Marokko. * Judäo-Arabisch * Judäo-Persisch * die Neuaramäische Sprache der kurdischen Juden. * die Tatische Sprache der Tāt (auch: Judäo-Tat, Juhuri oder Juvuri); die Sprache der Bergjuden des Kaukasus (Dagestan, Aserbaidschan), eine iranische Sprache. * das Judäo-Tadschikisch oder Buchori, die Sprache der Bucharischen Juden, ebenfalls eine iranische Sprache. * die krimtschakische Sprache der Krimtschaken. Im Alltag sprechen Juden in ihrer großen Mehrheit die Sprache des Landes, in dem sie leben, in Afrika auch die Sprache der jeweiligen Volkszugehörigkeit. Siehe auch: Afrikanische Sprachen Das Iwrith, welches heute in Israel gesprochen wird, stellt eine gelungene Wiederbelebung des antiken Hebräisch dar, das um einen modernen Wortschatz erweitert wurde und auch in der Grammatik einige Anpassungen erfuhr. Es entwickelt sich heute im lebendigen Gebrauch weiter wie andere Sprachen auch. Literatur Einführungen Allgemein * Andreas Brämer: Die 101 wichtigsten Fragen. Judentum, Beck, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-406-59984-2 * Arthur Hertzberg: Wer ist Jude? Hanser, München 2000, ISBN 3-446-19760-5 * Jonathan Magonet: Einführung ins Judentum. Jüdische Verlagsanstalt, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-934658-43-1 * Johann Maier: Judentum (UTB), Göttingen 2007, ISBN 3-8252-2886-X * Norman Solomon: Das Judentum. Eine kleine Einführung. Reclams Universal-Bibliothek, Stuttgart 2009, 5. Aufl., ISBN 978-3-15-018653-4 * Michael Tilly: Das Judentum. Marix (5. Aufl.) Wiesbaden 2013, ISBN 978-3-86539-910-6 Reformjudentum * Max Dienemann: Liberales Judentum. Jüdische Verlagsanstalt, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-934658-13-X * Jonathan A. Romain, Walter Homolka: Progressives Judentum. Knesebeck, München 1999, ISBN 3-89660-046-X * Gilbert S. Rosenthal, Walter Homolka: Das Judentum hat viele Gesichter. Knesebeck, München 1999, ISBN 3-89660-045-1 Religionen * Peter Schäfer: Die Geburt des Judentums aus dem Geist des Christentums, Fünf Vorlesungen zur Entstehung des rabbinischen Judentums. Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 2010, ISBN 3-16-150256-6 * Monika und Udo Tworuschka – Religionen der Welt. Grundlagen, Entwicklung und Bedeutung in der Gegenwart. München 1996, ISBN 3-572-00805-0 Geschichte * Michael Brenner: Kleine jüdische Geschichte, Beck, München 2008, ISBN 3-406-57668-0. * Micha Brumlik: Kurze Geschichte Judentum, Verlagshaus Jacoby & Stuart, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-941087-53-8. * Nachum T. Gidal: Die Juden in Deutschland von der Römerzeit bis zur Weimarer Republik. Gütersloh 1988, ISBN 3-89508-540-5. * Karl Erich Grözinger: Jüdisches Denken. Theologie – Philosophie – Mystik, Campus, Frankfurt am Main / New York, NY: ** Band 1, 2004: Vom Gott Abrahams zum Gott des Aristoteles, ISBN 978-3-593-37512-0. ** Band 2, 2006: Von der mittelalterlichen Kabbala zum Hasidismus, ISBN 978-3-593-37513-7. ** Band 3, 2009: Von der Religionskritik der Renaissance zu Orthodoxie und Reform im 19. Jahrhundert, ISBN 978-3-593-37514-4. * Deborah Hertz: Wie Juden Deutsche wurden. Die Welt jüdischer Konvertiten vom 17. bis 19. Jahrhundert, Campus, Frankfurt am Main, 2010, ISBN 978-3-593-39170-0; Rezension: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/andruck/1308796/ dradio.de, Deutschlandfunk, Andruck, 1. November 2010, Otto Langels: Erklärungen für den Abschied vom Judentum] (1. November 2010) * Peter Ortag: Jüdische Kultur und Geschichte. (PDF) 5. Auflage, Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, Bonn 2004, ISBN 3-89331-501-2. * M. Brenner, A. Kauders, G. Reuveni und N. Römer (Hrsg.): Jüdische Geschichte lesen. Texte der jüdischen Geschichtsschreibung im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. Beck, München 2003, ISBN 978-3-406-50960-5. * Mordechai Breuer, Michael Graetz (Hrsg.): Deutsch-jüdische Geschichte in der Neuzeit, 4 Bände, Sonderausgabe, Beck, München 2000: ** Band 1. Tradition und Aufklärung: 1600–1780, ISBN 3-406-39702-6. ** Band 2. Emanzipation und Akkulturation: 1780–1871, ISBN 3-406-39703-4. ** Band 3. Umstrittene Integration: 1871–1918, von Steven M. Lowenstein, übersetzt von Holger Fliessbach, 1997, ISBN 3-406-39704-2. ** Band 4. Aufbruch und Zerstörung: 1918–1945, von Avraham Barkai und Paul Mendes-Flohr. Mit einem Epilog von Steven M. Lowenstein, übersetzt von Holger Fliessbach, 1997, ISBN 3-406-39706-9. * Ḥayim Hilel Ben-Śaśon (Hrsg.): Geschichte des jüdischen Volkes – von den Anfängen bis zur Gegenwart (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Siegfried Schmitz), 5. erweiterte Auflage, Beck, München 2007, ISBN 3-406-55918-2. * Monika Richarz (Hrsg.): Jüdisches Leben in Deutschland. Selbstzeugnisse zur Sozialgeschichte. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart: ** Band 1, 1976: 1780–1871. ISBN 3-421-01769-7. ** Band 2, 1978: Im Kaiserreich. ISBN 3-421-01842-1. ** Band 3, 1982: 1918–1945. ISBN 3-421-06094-0. Biografien * Julius Carlebach, Michael Brocke (Hrsg.): Die Rabbiner der Emanzipationszeit in den deutschen, böhmischen und grosspolnischen Ländern 1781–1871. (Biographisches Handbuch der Rabbiner 1). Bearbeitet von Carsten Wilke. K.G. Saur, München 2006, ISBN 3-598-24870-9. * Julius Carlebach, Michael Brocke (Hrsg.): Die Rabbiner im Deutschen Reich 1871–1945. (Biographisches Handbuch der Rabbiner 2). Bearbeitet von Katrin Nele Jansen, Jörg H. Fehrs, Valentina Wiedner. K.G. Saur, München 2006, ISBN 3-598-24874-1.Vgl. Nathanael Riemer: [http://hsozkult.geschichte.hu-berlin.de/rezensionen/2010-1-206 Rezension zu: M. Brocke u. a. (Hrsg.): Die Rabbiner im Deutschen Reich 1871–1945.] München 2009 In: H-Soz-u-Kult. 17. März 2010. * Salomon Wininger: Große Jüdische National-Biographie. 1925–1936. Nachschlagewerke * Michael Berenbaum und Fred Skolnik (Hrsg.): Encyclopaedia Judaica. Macmillan Reference USA, Detroit 2007, 2. Aufl., 22 Bände, ISBN 978-0-02-865928-2. * Jewish Encyclopedia (seit 1901) * Jewish Virtual Library (seit 1998) * Andreas Kilcher (Hrsg.): Metzler Lexikon der deutsch-jüdischen Literatur. Jüdische Autorinnen und Autoren deutscher Sprache von der Aufklärung bis zur Gegenwart, 2. Aufl., Metzler, Stuttgart / Weimar 2012, ISBN 978-3-476-02457-2. * Andreas Kilcher, Otfried Fraisse (Hrsg.): Metzler Lexikon jüdischer Philosophen, Metzler, Stuttgart / Weimar 2003, ISBN 978-3-476-01707-9. * Charles Cutter: Judaica Reference Sources: A Selective, Annotated Bibliographic Guide, Libraries Unlimited, 3rd Revised and Expanded Edition 2004, ISBN 1-59158-133-8 Sonstige Literatur * Leonard H. Ehrlich: Fraglichkeit der jüdischen Existenz. Philosophische Untersuchungen zum modernen Schicksal der Juden (Fermenta philosophica). Alber, Freiburg und München 1993. ISBN 3-495-47750-0 * Max Weber: Gesammelte Aufsätze zur Religionssoziologie, Band 3: Das antike Judentum, Tübingen 1921. ISBN 3-8252-1490-7 Zeitschriften * Das Internetarchiv compactmemory stellt mehr als 80 jüdische Periodika des 18., 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts zur Verfügung. * Jüdische Allgemeine, seit 1946. Die Zeitung steht in der Tradition der 1837 gegründeten Allgemeinen Zeitung des Judenthums. * Der Aufbau. (Neue, europäische Ausgabe seit 1999) http://www.aufbauonline.com/ Hrsg. Jüdische Medien AG, Zürich. Alle älteren Ausgaben sind über die Suchmaschine als Text lesbar. * Tachles ist eine jüdische Wochenzeitung in der Schweiz (seit 2001) * Jewish Voice from Germany Eine deutsch-jüdische Zeitung in Englisch Weblinks * [http://www.dmoz.org/World/Deutsch/Gesellschaft/Religion_und_Spiritualit%C3%A4t/Judentum/ Portal Judentum im Open Directory] * haGalil: www.hagalil.com Deutschsprachiges jüdisches Internetportal * talmud.de – Jüdisches Leben in Deutschland heute * Gerhard Langer: Grundkurs Judentum (PDF-Datei; 1,53 MB), Reader zum Grundkurs (PDF-Datei; 2,32 MB), Zentrum für Jüdische Kulturgeschichte Salzburg. * Deutschsprachiges jüdisches Religionsportal * Quellen und Prinzipien des jüdischen Rechts * Jüdisches Leben, Geschichte und Kultur in Europa jenseits der Metropolen * Dalman-Institut Greifswald: Judaica (Bibliografie von Schriften zum Judentum, pdf) (548 kB) * Online-Lexikon Judaism 101 (engl.) * FabiO: Judaismus (Linksammlung Fachbibliographien und Online-Datenbanken) * Judentum-Dossier – Weltreligionen bei wdr.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Judentum Kategorie:Abrahamitische Religion Kategorie:Weltreligion Kategorie:Offenbarungsreligion